Transformers Prime: The Return Of The Son Of Prime
by Nephilim Sparda Prime
Summary: After Darkmount is Destroyed, a new evil emerges from a different dimension, causing the return of 2 people who the prime dimension thought was long since dead. But this time, they brought friends.
1. The Arrival Of The Purple Ship

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Transformers Prime, Power Rangers (All The Series), Super Sentai (All The Series), DMC:Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry (All Games), Or Knight Rider.

Summary: With Darkmount destroyed, the Autobots think they've won, but a new evil from a different dimension has emerged, and seven heroes from a different dimension have been summoned once again to take down evil. One of them is someone the Autobots thought was dead.

(3rd POV)

High above the crumbled ruins of Darkmount, a swirling purple portal opened up, and coming out of the portal was a bright purple flying pirate ship.

It had a symbol of a futuristic Skull and Crossbones on it.

From within the ship, a figure with a demonic purple arm could be seen steering the ship.

"So, after 32 months, I finally return. I hope they still remember me" a voice said as he gripped the wheel.

The ship headed out towards Jasper, Nevada, A place which is unaware of the danger that almost near.

Location: Somewhere in Nevada. New Autobot Base.

Agent Fowler drives in, behind the wheel of a new prototype military fighting vehicle.

Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, and completely upgraded, watches as the vehicle pulled to a stop.

Agent Fowler exits and says "Prime, what we have here is an All-Terrain Expeditionary Military Fighting Vehicle, designed by the scientists in our Mass division."

"Thank You Fowler, this will most certainly do" Optimus said as he approached the vehicle and began to scan it, the specs now downloading into his processor, allowing him to transform into a new vehicle form.

Arcee rolls in, her form now battered and exhausted.

Ever since she found out that her mate sacrificed himself, to fix the mistakes he made, Arcee has been keeping her distance from the others. She hasn't had a decent recharge in weeks, it only brings back the nightmares of his death.

"Arcee, anything happen on your patrol?" Optimus asked

Arcee didn't even look at him "Nothing to report, it was just another quiet patrol" She said as she headed to her quarters.

Ultra Magnus, the newest member to land, walked up to Optimus and asked him "She did not look at you when she spoke, she is supposed to make eye contact with a prime".

"She's been through a lot, with the loss of my son, who of which was her mate, we've all been very depressed." Optimus said

"Ah, the human who was actually a prime? I heard stories of him. He's the one who actually saved you?" Magnus asked

Optimus nodded "His sacrifice saved me from destruction, and his power transferred into me, which allowed me to make the final push in destroying Darkmount." Optimus said

"You should be proud of him, he died with honor" Magnus said

"I am, but I wish he could be with us when we restore Cybertron" Optimus said

Optimus nodded, "I am going on patrol, let me know if anything happens" Optimus said as he walked out to the base.

(On The Nemesis)

Megatron sat on the bridge, waiting for his report from Shockwave.

He was very stressed, he lost everything he had work so hard on accomplishing. First he lost his most valuable soldier, his own Nephew, then he lost the Omega Lock, And now he lost his new Darkmount fortress.

Everything was turning into scrap, but with the return of Shockwave, and the start of Project Predacon, things might look up for him.

Suddenly, a Vehicon walked up to him, and asked "Lord Megatron"

Megatron turned to the lone trooper, an annoyed look on his face "What is it?" He asked

"Our sensors are picking up another vessel coming up behind us fast" He said

Megatron suddenly snarled "What!? Impossible!? Our ship should be cloaked!?"

"It is, but this vessel has a tracker which could see right through our cloaking shield." The Vehicon said

Suddenly an explosion rocked the whole ship

"What was that!?" Roared Megatron

"Lord Megatron, the left side of the ship is being fired upon!" Said Starscream

"By Who!?" Asked Megatron

"I-I-I'm not sure, but it's big, and its purple" Starscream said

Megatron pushed Starscream out of the way and pushed a button on the monitor, pulling up a view of the Nemesis.

Megatron's eyes widened at what he saw.

"What in the pits of Kaon is that!?" Asked Megatron

Flying along side them was a vessel that resembles an ancient earth transport vehicle called a Pirate Ship, but I looked different. It was all purple, It had thrusters on the back, and an x shape pair of wings on the back as well. It's sides were decked out with shiny black fusion cannons, as well as the wings, they were bigger than the one on Megatron's arm.

The flag on the ship had the symbol of a futuristic human skull and crossbones.

"Master, were being hailed" Starscream said

Megatron pushed the comm button and said "Whoever this is, identity yourself or be destroyed!"

"That's cute, because I've got better things to do today than die" a deep voice said

"Who are you!?" Asked Megatron

"Aw, Megsy, I can't believe you forgot about me? I mean, I was your greatest triumph. After all, we're family?" The voice said

Megatron's eyes widened, and his facial expression was that of fear.

"No! You can't be here! Your dead!" Megatron yelled

"I'm not, but you will be! Prepare for your destruction!" The voice said as the transmission cut off.

"Who was that Megatron?" Asked Starscream

"Someone who I have underestimated greatly" Megatron said

More explosions rocked the ship as the Nemesis exploded, then became engulfed in a ball of flame, and coming out of the flames was the Purple Pirate Ship.

Inside the ship, the pilot scratched his head.

"Wow, usually Megatron goes out without a fight, but that was way too easy" The Person said

"Oh well, at least we won't hear from him for a while" A second voice said, this one was female.

"Yep, but we have to deal with our real problem. The return of the Orgs" the pilot said

Autobot Base

"PRIME! You won't believe this" Agent Fowler said

"What is it agent fowler?" Optimus asked

"About a few minutes ago, a 911 call was l made in California about a giant spaceship crashing in his development. Guess who's ship it was?" Agent Fowler asked

"The Nemesis?" Bulkhead asked

"That's Right, the giant floating con fortress was apparently shot out of the sky." Fowler said

"Someone took out the cons before us?" Asked Smokescreen

"But that's impossible, no type of earth technology is close to destroying anything we have?" Ratchet said

"That's because it wasn't us, because about thirty minutes after the 911 call was made, witnesses reported seeing what appeared to be a giant flying pirate ship" Fowler said

"A pirate ship? Your joking right?" Asked Wheeljack

"I'm not, this ship apparently took out the Nemesis. It is unknown if it might attack us next".Fowler said

"With the Decepticons grounded, it is paramount that we try to figure out of our new friend is an ally, or an enemy" Optimus said

"But we don't even know where to start? We're basically going on a wild goose chase" Arcee said

Jasper, Nevada

Jack walked out of K.O. Burger, he had just finished his shift and was heading home.

Suddenly, an explosion went off down the street, making Jack slip and fall on his butt.

He looked down the street.

"Decepticons" He said

He pulled out his phone, and dialed a number.

"Hey, Optimus, something just exploded near my work…yeah I'm alright…I think it is…okay, I'll do that right away" Jack said as he hung up.

Jack ran down the street, and saw people fleeing from something, something that wasn't a Decepticons.

It was about Jack's size, It's monochrome grey, seems to be equipped with some sort of turbine propulsion system for a head, and has two large red horns on top

"Run along pathetic creatures!" He said

Jack looked in shock.

The Turbine monster looked at Jack "Hey, you need to be running!" He said

"What are you?" Jack asked

"I'm Turbine Org, and your about to be blown away!" Turbine Org said as he activated his turbines, blowing Jack off his feet.

"You humans are so weak!" Turbine Org said

Suddenly, Turbine Org was shot by a plasma blast, knocking him into a wall.

Jack turned to see Arcee and Smokescreen coming towards him, as Smokescreen helped Jack to his feet.

"Where's the Decepticon?" Asked Arcee

"There isn't, It's some type of monster who looks like a turbine" Jack said

Arcee looked confused "A Turbine Monster?" She asked

"Oh goody! More things to destroy!" The Turbine Org said as he raised his arm and fired a beam, which struck Arcee in the Chest, causing her to fly into the wall.

"Arcee!" Jack cried

Smokescreen activated his plasma cannon and fired a shot, which Turbine Org deflected.

"That won't work for a second time!" Turbine Org said as he fired another beam, which hit Smokescreen and sent him crashing into Arcee, Knocking them both out cold.

"Scrap!" Jack said as he suddenly saw the Turbine Org raise his weapon at Jack.

"Looks like your just dust in the wind!" He said as he fired a beam at Jack.

Jack closed his eyes, bracing for impact. Suddenly, a loud metallic CLANG was heard as he looked and saw that he was still alive.

"Picking on innocent kids? Jesus Christ, how low can you Orgs sink?" A familiar voice asked

Jack looked up and saw his savior, and his eyes widened in shock and surprise.

Standing in front of him, with his arms out, was an 18 year old male, with tan skin (But still white), shining purple hair, his eyes were two different colors, the left one was Blood Red, while the right one was Electric Blue. His right arm was different from his other, it was not human. It was covered by a Charcoal Black coat of armour, like an insect's carapace. The articulated ridges that ran throughout it, as well as the exposed palm glowed with a bright, Purple light.

Jack recognized him by his outfit. It was a 3/4 inch long black jacket with purple interior linings, the left shoulder had the patch of the all too familiar Nephilim signature, while the right side had the Autobot insignia.

On the back was a new image. The back of his jacket had a picture of a purple wolf with red and blue horns, his eyes were as red as blood. On top of that it said "Courageous Timber Wolf: Spirit Of The Earth", but below it, their was also "Gokaipurple".

He also had a black tank too, black denim jeans, and combat boots.

"It can't be? Brendan?" Jack asked the figure standing protectivly in front of him.

The boy smiled "Hello Jackson, it's good to see you again" He said, confirming his identity to Jack.

"Your alive? I don't believe it!? Your back!" Jack said in joy as he got up and hugged Brendan.

"Believe it baby, I'm back! And I'm better than ever!" He said

"Brendan!" A voice yelled as Jack turned to see six others run over to him, each one wearing an outfit identical to Brendan, except that the color for each of their jackets were different.

"I found the Org, and an old friend" Brendan said

One of the guys, a man wearing a black jacket with red interior linings (Brendan's old colors) walked up and said "Good job, Captain"

The Turbine Org growled "This is gross!" He said

The seven then stood side by side in a line, Brendan standing in the center.

"You Orgs should have stayed dead, you already gave us a hard time back in the other Dimension!" Brendan said as he turned to Jack.

"Get to safety, and call the other Autobots, it's about to get real messy" Brendan said

"But what about you?" Jack asked

"Me and my friends are going to teach this terrible turbine a lesson" Brendan said as he pulled out a small purple figurine from his pocket, the figurine looked like a hero in a purple suit.

The other six pulled out identical ones, but they were each a different color.

They all then pulled out a red cellular flip phone, and they opened it up. They then pushed a button on the side of the figurines, flipping the legs up to reveal a key inside.

Brendan held his Key and his Phone up "Ready!?" He asked

"Ready!" They replied

They then did a movement as they held the keys towards their phones.

"Gokai Change!" They all yelled as they inserted the keys into the phone, then twisted it, making the top section of the phone opened up, revealing a skull and crossbones.

A red light flashed, then a voice yelled "Gokaiger!", as Brendan and the other six's bodies lit up in a different color.

Jack covered his eyes to shield him from the intense light, but it went away as soon as it came, and Jack uncovered his eyes and they widened at the sight now before him.

Standing there were now seven people wearing a Power Ranger uniform, each one had the same theme, which was apparently a pirate theme. Where Brendan once stood, was a man now clad in a purple ranger suit.

"GokaiPurple"

"GokaiRed"

"GokaiBlue"

"GokaiYellow"

"GokaiGreen"

"GokaiPink"

"GokaiSilver"

"Kaizouku Squad: Gokaiger!" They all yelled in unison

They then pulled out a futuristic flintlock pistol and a curved sword, Brendan pulled out Ebony and his curved blade.

"Let's make this super stylish and showy!" Brendan said as they all charged at the Turbine Org.

They each took turns slicing into the Turbine Org, with Brendan shooting him a few times then slicing into him.

The Turbine Org then fired up his Turbines, blowing the Gokaiger's off their feet, as they flew into a pile of debris.

They got up, and Brendan snarled "The stupid industrial appliance doesn't give up!" He said as he pushed a button on his belt, making a new ranger key appear.

This ranger was from a familiar series to Jack.

"Let's use these" Brendan said as they all pulled out a ranger key.

They then pulled out their phones, and they flipped them open.

"Gokai Change!" They said as they inserted the keys into the phone, and their bodies lit up again.

"S.P.D!" The voice yelled as the light died down, and Jack saw something amazing.

Instead of the Gokaigers, what was now standing was the seven S.P.D Power Rangers.

"S.P.D Red!"

"S.P.D Blue!"

"S.P.D Green!"

"S.P.D Yellow!"

"S.P.D. Pink!"

"S.P.D Shadow Ranger!"

"S.P.D Omega Ranger!"

"Power Rangers: Space Patrol Delta!" They all chanted as they all pulled out their guns.

The Shadow Ranger, who was Brendan, pulled out a blade, and said "Shadow Saber! Power Up!" As the blade lit up.

The Rangers stood with their weapons aimed at Turbine Org, who looked frightened at the odds he was facing.

"Live to fight another day! See Ya!" He said as he turned and disappeared in a bright red flame.

Arcee suddenly awoke with a groan, as she looked to see that the Monster was gone, but standing there were the Seven Gokaigers.

"Arcee, now I know this may seemed to be a shock to you, but these guys drove the Monster away" Jack said

GokaiPurple looked deeply at Arcee, holding a hand over his heart.

Arcee looked at them, but mainly at GokaiPurple. She seemed to feel a familiar aura from him.

"You feel so familiar" Arcee said pointing to GokaiPurple

GokaiPurple felt the intense stares all around him, and looked at Arcee.

"Because you do" He said

Arcee's optics widened at the familiarity of his voice.

"That Voice…It couldn't be?" Arcee said

GokaiPurple nodded and reached for his helmet, then removed it, revealing Brendan's face.

Arcee felt the Energon tears fall from her metallic cheeks, as she moved closer to Brendan.

"I'm not dreaming…am I?" She whispered

Brendan took his hand and wiped away the tears from Arcee's face.

"No, it's not. This is the real deal" Brendan said, his own tears rolling down his cheeks.

Arcee grabbed Brendan, and embraced him in a romantic hug, as she sobbed with joy.

"I thought you were…" Arcee said as Brendan placed a finger on her lips.

"I'm not, and I thought the same thing" Brendan said to her

Arcee pulled Brendan up to her face and pressed her lips against his, her glossa invading his mouth as she felt their bond reconnecting again, only this time, Brendan's was twice as strong than it originally had been.

The Rangers all made an "Whoooooo!" Noise as Brendan pulled away from Arcee and looked at the guys with an annoyed look on his face.

"You guys…are such weirdos!" He said

"Yeah, well we're your weirdos!" They replied

"Aw, at least you care!" Brendan said


	2. Explanations

(3rd POV)

Arcee, Smokescreen, Jack, Brendan and the Six others sat out in a canyon. Brendan explained to the two Autobots and Jack how he survived the explosion, how Primus sent Brendan to other dimensions to help others, and how he became a Power Ranger.

"I can't believe it! You met Primus!" Smokescreen said

"I did, and he's a great guy. He has been keeping me updated on what has happened here while I had been gone. Good job on destroying Darkmount" Brendan said

"Where's Kade?" Asked Jack

"Don't worry, he's back on the Gokai Galleon, he wanted to be here, but someone had to keep an eye on our ship" Brendan said

"So, you've changed a lot since I last saw you, your hair and your eyes." Arcee said

"Yep, during my journey, I've started to unlock the hidden power I've got trapped within. There's no limit to my power. This new hair color and eyes represents my Nephilim side" Brendan explained

"So, who are they?" Asked Smokescreen pointing to the other six.

"Oh, those are my fellow rangers, we actually have been working together for a while. We all used to be a ranger team known as the Power Rangers Wild Force. But after Master Org was destroyed, they had to give their powers back, while I had been assigned to keep mine. I roamed the world, helping other rangers that were out there" Brendan explained

Just then, a the woman in the black jacket with yellow interior linings walked up, and nudged him.

"So, you gonna tell her?" She asked him

Brendan put a hand on her shoulder "Relax, I was getting to that" he said

Arcee looked at the girl, she had honey blonde hair which was loose and free, and teal blue eyes.

She could smell something on her, and her eyes widened a smell that was all too familiar to her.

The smell of her mate.

Arcee's spark felt like it was going to crumble out of its chamber.

"Arcee, your my mate, and I would do nothing to physically or emotionally hurt you. But during my time in the other dimensions, I had thought you were dead. I had become empty, hurt, alone. But when I first met the rangers, I grew a bond with one of them." Brendan said

"And I was that person" The Girl said as she grabbed Brendan's hand.

"This is Taylor Earnhardt, my Human Girlfriend" Brendan said

Arcee felt like she was going to cry, she had just gotten Brendan back, only to find he had moved on from her.

"Arcee, before you start to throw a shit fit, I'm letting you know that I'm not abandoning you. Your still my mate" Brendan said

"What do you mean? You can't have two mates!?" Arcee said

Brendan chuckled "Actually I can, you see Primus explained that some Cybertronians actually had two mates, and that because all three of our bonds are so strong, that he dictated that you and Taylor could both be my mate." Brendan said

"So, that means we both have you?" Arcee asked

Brendan nodded "That's Right my sexy two-wheeler, I'm still your sexy devil hunter" Brendan said

Arcee felt her spark flutter in happiness, she wasn't going to lose him after all.

"But that means we have to be nice when in bed, or for Arcee's case, in the berth. Because we now have to share" Taylor said

Arcee smiled playfully at Taylor "I'm willing to share, after all, I'm sure Brendan can take us both" Arcee said

Brendan suddenly felt his cooling fans kick in, and his face turn beet red.

"I'm willing to try anything new" Brendan said shyly

Arcee then stood to her full height "Well, we need to get back to base, and Brendan needs to see his father." Arcee said

Brendan put up his hand "No, not yet, I don't want to see him until this org is eliminated. Plus I can't confront him, not after what I did" Brendan said sadly

"But where will you stay?" Jack asked

"We've been living on the Galleon for some time now, we'll stay there until then." He explained

"I'll keep in touch with you Jack, I need you to report to me if Turbine Org returns" Brendan said handing Jack a piece of paper with his number on it.

Brendan then turned to Arcee "I'll be back, let the bots know that I'm back. But don't come looking for me. I'll come to you." He said as he grabbed Arcee and kissed her.

Brendan then broke the kiss, and stepped back with the other six.

Brendan then made a pose, and all seven rangers disappeared in a flash of light.


	3. Rising To Power

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Transformers Prime, Power Rangers (All The Series), Super Sentai (All The Series), DMC:Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry (All Games), Or Knight Rider.

The only things I own are: Brendan, Kade, GokaiPurple, Nephilim Prime, The Nephilim Star Saber, The Carnazord (And the three crystals that came with it) the Gokai Galleon II, and Navi II.

Date: November 30th

Year: 2013

Time: 9:30 AM

Location: Gokai Galleon Mark II

(3rd POV)

Brendan sat down in his Captain's chair, sipping his morning coffee (which was spiked with Energon to refuel his body as well).

Perched on the chair next to him was Navi II, he was built by Doc (The Original GokaiGreen) as a gift for helping him out on the first Galleon. But unlike Captain Marvelous (The Original GokaiRed), Brendan treated Navi II with respect and called him by his name.

"So, those other Cybertronians were actually your Autobot friends?" Navi II asked

Brendan nodded "That's right, Team Prime was the ones who discovered me and immediately brought me into their fold." Brendan said

"They seem like a nice bunch" Navi II said

"They're the best bunch, and they've been protecting us from the Decepticons for years. Now it's our turn to return the favor, by protecting them from the Orgs" Brendan explained

"Speaking of protecting, I just want to let you know that Alyssa-San had finished on the Gokai Oh project, and we will be able to form GokaiOh." Navi II said

"That's great, but I will still stick to my Carnazord. I've grown very attached to it." Brendan said holding his three Animal Crystals in his hand.

Just then a bunch of Yawns were heard as Brendan turned to see the six other Gokaigers enter the room.

"Ah, good morning, sleepy heads" Brendan said

"Good morning Captain Prime" They all replied

Captain Prime was what they called Brendan, since he was a Prime and the Captain of the Galleon, he chose the name.

Taylor walked over and kissed her mate on his cheek.

"Good morning, sexy" She said to Brendan

Taylor used to be in the Air Force, but she retired and became a Gokaiger. Back when she was part of Wild Force, she used to be very strict. That was until she met Brendan, then everything changed.

"So, what's the plan today? How we going to find Turbine Org?" Navi II asked

"Young Jackson Darby will inform me if he shows up" Brendan said

"How can we trust him?" Asked Merrick, Former Lunar Wolf Ranger and Current GokaiSilver.

"Because I've known Jackson ever since I ended up here. Believe me, he's trustworthy" Brendan said

Location: New Autobot Base

(3rd POV)

The Autobots were stunned at what Arcee was telling them.

"He's alive!?" Bumblebee asked excitedly

"I didn't believe this was possible?" Ratchet said

"I almost didn't believe it myself" Smokescreen said

"I knew it! I always did! Brendan was always the one to never stay down!" Bulkhead said

"But your saying that he is fighting against these creatures called Orgs?" Ultra Magnus asked

"Yes, he and six others from a different dimension are fighting them. They called the Gokaigers." Arcee explained

Optimus was absolutely speechless, he thought that he would never see his son again. Primus had been looking over him that whole time.

"We should go and find him" Miko said

"Brendan said that we couldn't." Arcee said

"Why not?" Miko asked

"Because Brendan specifically said that he would come to us. We must abide by that" Smokescreen said

Suddenly the alarm went off, and Ratchet began to type.

"There's a report of an explosion in Jasper, we need to go check and see what's going on." Ratchet said

"Autobots, Transform And Roll Out!" Optimus said as the Autobots transformed.

(3rd POV)

Turbine Org is atop a control tower overlooking the town, and is snickering maniacally to himself.

He proclaims in an evil raspy voice, "Soon, the ORGS, will RULE the Earth aGAIN!" He fires up his turbine engines, making the fans in his chest-pods spin rapidly.

This spews blasts of intense air pressure down upon the people on the town, blowing them back with painful force, and even making one worker basically float off the ground.

The Plug Org (A Second Org) stands near the burning debris of a destroyed building, and boasts in a deep voice, "Now for some REAL firepower!"

He aims his two-pronged plug left arm in the air, and causes one of the tall steel electric harness towers to explode into flying shrapnel.

The loud noises and flashes of blasts disturb a flock of birds perched within trees, on the lands surrounding the town.

The Autobots roll in, and transform, aiming their weapons at the two orgs.

"Autobots, hold your fire! We do not know what these beings are capable of?" Optimus said

Plug Org aims his two-pronged plug left arm at the Autobots, then fires a bolt of electricity at them.

The bolt connects with them, and they all receive a painful shock to their circuits.

"You Autobots are pathetic" Plug Org said

Suddenly Plug Org was lit up with thousands of sparks.

The Autobots looked up, and saw something shocking.

Floating above them was the Purple Pirate Ship that Fowler mentioned.

A bunch of ropes dropped to the ground, and seven figures slid down each individual rope.

They landed in front of the Autobots, and Optimus layed eyes upon the figure in front of him.

"Brendan" He rasped out.

(Insert Song: Kaizokuki wo Agero)

"You orgs interrupted my dinner! Now I'm going to have to kick your ass!" Brendan said

"Yeah, seven humans and a bunch of weak Autobots. Like that's going to stop me!" Plug Org yelled

Brendan then pulled out his Ranger Key, and then the six others did the same.

"Ready?" He asked

"Ready!" They replied

"Gokai Change!" They said as they inserted the keys into their Mobirates.

"Gokaiger!" A voice yelled

Suddenly Brendan, and the other six's bodies became bathed in a bright light, making the Autobots shield their eyes.

When the light faded, Optimus looked at what was now standing in front of him.

In front of him, was GokaiPurple.

"GokaiPurple"

"GokaiRed"

"GokaiBlue"

"GokaiYellow"

"GokaiGreen"

"GokaiPink"

"GokaiSilver"

"Kaizouku Sentai: Gokaiger!" They all yelled in unison

"Let's make this extremely stylish and showy!" Brendan yelled as the seven charged at Plug Org.

GokaiPink and GokaiYellow came in, slicing into Plug-Org's chest, then blasted him in the knees.

GokaiBlue and GokaiGreen went behind him and blasted his head, then slashed his back.

GokaiRed and GokaiSilver charged at Plug Org and gave him a push, making him slam into the wall.

Brendan pulled out his Gokai Saber (Finally found the name of the blades) and did an underhand slice, cutting off one of the antennas on Plug Org's head.

"Oww My Horn!" He cried as he clutched his wound.

The Seven gathered together then Brendan pushed a button on his belt, making something appear.

"Gokai Galleon Buster!" A voice said as a Large purple cannon shaped like the purple pirate ship landed in Brendan's arms.

The Gokaigers grabbed their keys and inserted them into the black slots on the sides.

"Ranger Keys, Set!" They said

Brendan inserted his key in last, which was at the front.

Once the key twisted into place, the Black slots flipped up and a crosshair appeared.

"Purple Charge!" A voice said

The gun began to hum as power from the keys flowed throughout the gun, and two Large purple glowing orbs grew at the barrel.

"Gokai Galleon Blast!" Brendan yelled as he pulled the trigger.

The gun fired, and the Purple energy traveled towards the Plug Org, the energy changed into the front end of the Pirate ship.

"RISING STRIIIIIKE!" A voice yelled as the ship shaped energy plowed through the Plug Org, causing him to explode.

His remains rained from the sky as Brendan rested the large cannon on his shoulder.

"Well, that's a lot better, but where's the other one?" Brendan asked

"He ran off, must have been scared" Taylor said

"Gah! He's such a pussy!" Brendan said stomping his foot into the ground.

Optimus's optics were the size of dinner plates, but his hand extended out to Brendan.

"Son? Is that really you?" He asked

Brendan turned and removed his helmet, revealing his smiling face underneath.

"Hello Father, your looking more…robust" He said


	4. Complete: Gokai-Oh!

(3rd POV)

Brendan embraced his father, the tears falling from his cheeks as he held onto him.

Optimus was also crying with joy, he had finally reunited with his son, after months of loneliness and solitude, Primus gave him back his son.

"I've missed you" Brendan said

"As have I, my sparkling" Optimus said

GokaiRed stepped forward towards Optimus, taking his helmet off as he walked.

"So…your Brendan's father?" The man asked

"Indeed I am, My name is Optimus Prime, Leader Of The Autobots" Optimus introduced

"I'm Cole Evans, former Red Wild Force Ranger, and currently GokaiRed. You have an amazing kid there, he's done so much for all our worlds" Cole said

"He has?" Optimus asked

"That's correct, he's the main reason that we were able to defeat Master Org. For without his Courage, Bravery, and Wisdom, our dimension would have been plunged into the depths of darkness and despair" Cole said

Optimus looked at his son and smiled, but Brendan had trouble smiling back.

"What's wrong my sparkling?" Optimus asked

"How can you forgive me? All of you? After all the stuff I had done?" Brendan asked

"Brendan, we had forgiven you the moment you broke free of your Dark Energon influence. Your sacrifice had saved my life." Optimus said

"We'll have plenty of time to explain later, right now we need to get back to base" Smokescreen said

"Smokescreen, you are right." Optimus said

"We'll follow you in the Galleon" Brendan said

"Alright then, Autobots…Return To Base!" Optimus said as the Autobots transformed and headed back to base, the Gokai Galleon following them.

(Autobot Base)

Jack, Miko, Rafael, Agent Fowler, June Darby, and Ratchet stood patiently, waiting for the Autobots to return.

That's when the familiar rumble of engines was heard as Smokescreen and Bumblebee rolled in, transforming quickly.

"Guys, you need to come outside!" Smokescreen said as he gestured a digit outside.

Ratchet panicked "Why? Did something happen?" He asked frantically

"It's a surprise" Smokescreen said smiling

The Five Humans and the Autobot CMO rushed outside to see Optimus and the Autobots standing out there.

"Optimus? What's going on?" Ratchet asked

Optimus merely smiled, then gestured a digit up towards the sky. Everyone looked skyward, and Ratchet's optics widened.

"By The All-Spark!" He said

"WHAT IN UNCLE SAM'S BEARD!?" Fowler yelled

Floating above them was the Gokai Galleon, It's Anchor hooked into the ground. And standing on a platform, visible for everyone to see…was Brendan himself, he was wearing a black pirate hat with a purple feather on it.

"Greetings Autobots, we are here to find for the Greatest Treasure In The Universe! Do you know where it is?" Brendan asked

The bots remained silent, not understanding.

Brendan then just laughed "Haha! I'm just kidding guys!" He said

Brendan looked at Miko, Raf, June, and Fowler. The two kids and the nurse had tears of joy in their eyes.

Brendan then grabbed a rope that was hanging from the platform and slid down. He landed to the ground perfectly on his feet.

Miko and Raf ran towards Brendan and hugged him, Miko crying with tears of joy.

"Is this a dream? Am I dreaming?" Asked Miko

Brendan chuckled "No Miko, this is real. It's really me" He said

"We thought you were…" Raf spoke

"Dead? Never" Brendan said wiping the tears from the kid's eyes.

"And you have a sweet ride!" Miko said admiring the Gokai Galleon.

Ratchet approached Brendan "I'd thought we'd…never see you again" Ratchet said

"You can't keep a good Nephilim down, and I never leave my comrades behind, weather they are old or new" Brendan said

Ratchet smiled

That's when June embraced him in a hug as well, hers was really tight.

"Hello June, How are you feeling? Did you recover from the Dark Energon?" Brendan asked

"I'm healthier than a horse, thanks to you." She said as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Brendan blushed as Agent Fowler approached him.

"Hello Fowler" Brendan said

"Hello Prime Jr, it's good to have you back with us." Fowler said

"Likewise" Brendan said

"So it was you that took down the Nemesis?" Fowler asked

"Yep, that was me alright. Ship went down fast" Brendan said

"So, where's Kade?" Asked Jack

"Did someone call my name?" Asked a voice as everyone looked up to see Kade.

Kade had received an upgrade, he still had the Black basic color, but his gray racing stripes were now red and blue. He now had large purple dread like appendages sticking out the back of his head which glowed brightly.

His visor was purple, and large Black Fusion Cannon's were attached to his arms. On his back were two black angelic wings which glows purple.

"Kade! You look different?" Miko asked

"I'm not just a Cybertronian, I'm a Cybertronian Nephilim, the first of a new breed" Kade said

"How did you reach such an evolution?" Ratchet asked

"He reached it because I did a Energon fusion transplant. Kade was fatally wounded in a fight and I offered my Energon. My guess was that my Nephilim DNA fused with Kade's CNA. Kade now has access to demonic and angelic weaponry, and his internal weaponry has also boosted. He now has healing abilities like me...and his speed had increased by 100% in both robot and vehicle form" Brendan explained

"Astounding" Ratchet said

Suddenly the ground began to rumble, in which all eyes focused on something that was beginning to grow in the town. It was the Turbine Org, now the size of Dodger Stadium.

"Looks like the coffee break is over" Brendan said

"Master, Gokai-Oh is ready to deploy, I suggest we use it" Kade asked

"Gokai-Oh?" Asked Miko

Brendan turned and laughed "Oh, your gonna love what will happen now" Brendan said as he dialed a number on his Mobirate.

"Cole, Time To Deploy Gokai-Oh!" Brendan said as he changed back into GokaiPurple.

The five Humans expressions change to that of shock as the Gokai Galleon's anchor raised into the air, and the ship took off.

Suddenly, the Gokai Galleon opened up, and five vehicles came out: A Blue Jet, A Green Race Car, A Yellow Big Rig, and A Pink Submarine.

Brendan held his Mobirate into the air "Kaizoku Gattai!" He yelled as he lept into the Galleon.

The five vehicles started to change, the front of the Submarine and the big rig started to bend upward, and the jet and the race car morphed hands. The hands connected to the sides of the Gokai Galleon as it began to rise into the air. The front of the Gokai Galleon split apart, revealing a head inside, the right eye was covered with a purple eye patch. The Submarine and the rig connected to the bottom of the ship, making legs. A Metal Pirate Hat appears and the green hand grabbed it, slipping it onto the head of the newly formed mech. It did a front flip into the air, and now wielded two shining purple swords. The Ship's sail was now a black cape.

"It Has Formed: Gokai-Oh!" The Gokaigers announced

The Autobots and humans looked in shock, as Miko squealed "That have a robot! That's Sa-Weet!"

"By the All-Spark! That's incredible!" Ratchet said

"I like the cape" Smokescreen said

"Oh no! I'm so scared!" Turbine Org said as he charged at Gokai-Oh, doing a few punches and kicks. They did nothing, the Gokai-Oh simply stood where he was, not even moving an inch.

"Oh, you think your real tough don't you?" Asked Turbine Org

Gokai-Oh responds by raising his blades and slicing into Turbine Org.

Turbine Org stumbled back.

The chest of Gokai-Oh opened up, and a large Fusion Cannon popped out of the chest.

"Gokai-Oh Fusion Star Burst!" The Gokaigers yelled as the fusion cannon fired, ripping through the Turbine Org.

"Go Without Hesitation, If You Go…You'll See!" Turbine Org Yelled as he fell over and exploded.

"That's a Mega win" Brendan said


End file.
